What Are They Doing?
by Cold Dark Wet Dreams
Summary: What do you think they're doing?" "Maybe they're fighting or wrestling?" Looks like Mitchie and Shane can't get a little privacy with their kids all around the house, all the time. smitchie implied


**A/N: **_Yay, I was bored so I decided to make a mini story! Yay me! lol. Well anyways I made this because I seriously think that this would be what kids would think if they ever walked in on their parenst the first time. I was late at the process when I was like four so thank the Lord that I didn't get it at that age. Haha. I feel sorry for any kid who knew what their parents were doing before they reached middle school. He/she must of been emotionally scarred for life. lol. O and I made this because I was bored. The usual. Well here's a short-short fice. Not THAT short but you get it._

"What do you think they're doing?" four year old Shelby Gray asked her big brother. Six year old, Markus Gray, shrugged and the two continued to stare blankly at their parents from the top of their staircase as Shane and Mitchie were downstairs. "Do you think that they're fighting or wrestling?"

"If they are fighting then Mommy is definitely winning. She's on top of Daddy right now going up and down." Markus said.

"Yeah but Mommy is screaming, it sounds like she's hurting. Maybe Daddy is winning."

"Daddy never wins with Mommy. She always gives him that scary look showing him that he's in trouble with her."

"Why are their clothes off?" Shelby asked, completely puzzled.

"O, maybe it's part of the fight. They do look sweaty and tired, the clothes do make it hotter. Wait, why are their lips touching there? I never knew Daddy was aloud to kiss Mommy there…or that daddies even kiss mommies there." Markus said, trying to understand what he just said.

"What is Mommy doing to Daddy's thingy?" Shelby giggled. Markus shrugged.

"Now Daddy is on top of Mommy. Maybe you're right. Daddy could win the fight. Now he's going in and out of her and making her scream. I'm confused now, but Mommy looks hurt. Do you think we should go help her? Maybe Daddy is too strong for her."

"Mommy does look hurt. Maybe we should go help her. Wouldn't they get mad that we interrupted their big fight though? Plus I wanna see who wins! Daddy looks like he's winning!" Markus shrugged again and they continued watching and listening to their parents, still confused.

"What does fuck mean?" Markus asked.

"Fuck? I've never heard that before."

"Mommy and Daddy are saying it a lot."

"They are. Now Mommy looks like she's worn out. I think we should go help her now before Daddy hurts her too much. I still want my Mommy to tuck me into bed at night and read me stories. I don't think she could do that after what Daddy is doing to her. It looks painful."

"But we need to see who wins, Shelby."

"Let's just say that Daddy won."

"Okay then."

Shelby and Markus walked downstairs up to their oblivious parents. Shane and Mitchie didn't even hear them upstairs talking the whole time, let alone walk down the creaky stairs. "Mommy, are you okay?" Shelby asked.

"Holy shit!" Shane yelled. The couple quickly grabbed their clothes and covered it around them. "Shelby, Markus, didn't we tell you that it's time to go to sleep? What are you doing here late at night…when you're supposed to be sleeping? Upstairs, now." Shane said, embarrassed.

"Daddy you hurt Mommy really badly." Markus said. He hugged his half naked mother. Mitchie awkwardly hugged her son back. "Are you okay, Mommy? I think Daddy hurt you too much." Shane covered his mouth to stop him from laughing.

"Me too. You were screaming. Next time you guys fight, let Mommy win. She looks like she never wins." Shelby said. Shane snickered while Mitchie flashed him a death glare. "Are you okay though, Mommy?"

"Yes, Shelby. I'm fine. You and Markus go upstairs now and _go to sleep._" Mitchie said. Shelby and Markus looked at each other and sighed.

"Okay, good night, Mommy." They said. Then they walked up to Shane and hugged him. Shane awkwardly hugged his children as well as he looked at Mitchie, still embarrassed.

"Good night, Daddy. If you and Mommy are still going to fight, make her win so she doesn't scream so much." Shelby whispered into his ear. Shane chuckled and hugged his daughter.

"Yeah Daddy. Mommy looks mad." Markus said. Shane smiled then hugged his son.

"Okay guys, upstairs to sleep. And don't go out of your room no matter what." Shane ordered.

"Okay." They both said. Once they closed their doors, Shane looked at Mitchie mischievously. "Now where were we?" Shane asked as he softly kissed Mitchie's neck, pulling her wrapped around clothes off of her body. Mitchie groaned as Shane kissed her aggressively. She pushed him away.

"No. I am never going to have sex with you until the kids leave the house."

"What?! They're always in the house! That's harsh!"

"Shane, they saw what we were doing and thought that we were _fighting_! Markus is six and Shelby is four and they saw us having sex! Do you know how humiliating and embarrassing that is! They're probably scarred for life, now!" Shane rolled his eyes.

"Mitchie, you're just pissed because they said that you were 'losing' and screaming too much." he said, smirking.

"That's it. I'm not having sex with you ever again. Buh-bye." Mitchie said, putting her clothes back on. Shane laughed at Mitchie's stubbornness. He found it very cute and highly attractive.

"Don't be such a wuss, baby. They'll forget this in the morning, I assure you. Now, I think we have a 'fight' to finish." Shane said, wrapping his arms around Mitchie. Mitchie sighed and folded her arms. She just couldn't resist Shane Gray.

"Fine but not here. Markus and Shelby could come downstairs any time again and I don't want something like that happening all over again."

"Bedroom it is." Shane said, carrying his wife upstairs. Mitchie giggled as Shane carried her to their bedroom, closing the door behind him, and making sure to lock the door so no child of theirs could possibly enter.

--

"Do you think they're still fighting?" Shelby asked Markus as they heard Shane moan Mitchie's name over and over again.

"O yeah. I guess Mommy is winning right now." Markus said.


End file.
